


Hanukkah Blessings

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony looks forward to celebrating Hanukah with Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an NFA SeSa 2013 fic for Jeanniefan78. She noted that Tiva is one of her preferred pairings. With the departure of Ziva in Season 11, I thought this would be a fitting tag of sorts, to the whole thing. The Hanukah blessings are courtesy of a Google search, and I played off the fact that Hanukah starts on Thanksgiving Day in 2013

“Go home everyone,” Gibbs said, rising from his desk. “Vance gave us all the day off for Thanksgiving.”

Tony looked up from his computer.

“You mean for once, we’re not on call?” he said hopefully.

“You can if you want to be, DiNozzo.”

“I’m good,” Tony said quickly.

“See you tomorrow, Boss,” Tim said as he put on his coat.

“You bringing that casserole again, McGee?”

“Sure, I can make it again, Boss.”

“I’ll bring the coleslaw,” Tony announced as he rose from his chair.

“Noted. Get out of here, both of ya.”

“Come on, Tony. I’ll drive you home,” Tim offered.

“That’s okay. I’ll take the bus,” Tony said, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

“It’ll take you hours to get home. I’m driving you.”

“Fine.”

Tony followed Tim to the elevator reluctantly.

 **NCISNCISNCISNCIS**  
  
Thanksgiving had turned out to be a beautiful day. Everyone gathered at Gibbs’ house to celebrate. With everyone’s contributions, dinner would have all the trimmings of a traditional Thanksgiving. Gibbs provided a bountiful turkey, and made a homemade stuffing to go with it. Tim brought a sweet potato casserole, complete with marshmallows. Ducky brought his homemade bread pudding, and also brought the groceries in order to prepare mashed potatoes. Abby provided a homemade cranberry sauce, and a sweet white wine to go with dinner. Tony added coleslaw to the mix, a recipe from his mother’s cookbook. He’d also picked up a couple of pies from the bakery on the way over, for dessert.  
  
While Abby and Ducky helped Gibbs in the kitchen, Tony and Tim were in the living room. Tim was tinkering with Gibbs’ ancient television set, desperate to find a football game. Tony sat silently on the couch, beer in hand. He’d been quiet most of the day. In the bustle of dinner preparations, no one had really noticed.  
  
“Finally!” Tim announced as he got to his feet. He’d managed to tune in a football game between the New York Giants and Washington Redskins. He sat down next to Tony on the couch. “We should really chip in and get Gibbs a new TV for Christmas. I don’t know how he lives with this thing.”

“Yeah, why don’t you pick one out and let me know,” Tony said automatically.

Abby bounced into the living room and plopped down next to Tony.

“I can’t wait to dive into those pies after dinner!” She said excitedly. “I just love Thanksgiving!”

“I’m glad you like the pies, Abbs,” Tony said with a small smile. Abby noticed his sadness, and her smile turned into a concerned frown.

“What’s the matter, Tony? Are you all right?”

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m fine, Abby. No worries. I’m just a little tired from our last case.”

Abby wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m here if you want to talk, you know that, right?”

“I know. I’ll be all right.”

Abby kissed him on the cheek, and turned her attention toward the TV.

“Isn’t there anything else on, Timmy? I hate football.”

“This is the only channel I could tune in on this ancient TV,” Tim complained.

“I bet I can get more,” Abby said, starting for the TV.

“Abby, don’t!” Tim got up and went after her. “It took me forever to get that channel!”  
  
Tony proceeded to tune out Tim and Abby as they argued over the TV antenna. He’d agreed to come celebrate Thanksgiving, but his heart was elsewhere.  
  
The meal was a great success, and everyone had plenty to eat. The leftovers were divvied up among the group, and everyone left at a decent time, as there was work the next day. Tony was the last to leave. Gibbs had noticed his Agent’s awkward behavior during dinner, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. He decided right then that he wouldn’t be able to relax until he talked to Tony.  
  
 **NCISNCISNCISNCIS**  
  
Tony locked his apartment door and turned off his cell phone as soon as he arrived home. He opened up his laptop and set it on the coffee table. He clicked on Skype and while it loaded, he reached under the couch and produced a small wooden box. He set it on his lap and opened it up. Inside was a small Menorah kit. He turned his eyes to his Skype, and he smiled when he saw Ziva’s icon lit up. He put his Menorah together carefully, and set it on the coffee table next to his computer.  
  
When he was ready, he clicked on Ziva’s icon, and dialed her number. He was relieved when her face appeared on his laptop screen. She was sitting at a table, her own Menorah in front of her.  
  
 _“Hello, Tony.”_  
  
“How have you been doing?”  
  
 _“I am well. Did you enjoy Thanksgiving dinner?”_  
  
“It would have been better if you were here.”  
  
 _“You know that is not possible.”_  
  
“I know. I wish you’d stop reminding me.”

_“I miss you very much, Tony… I just need to—“_

“Find yourself? Right.”

_“Tony… you have not made this decision easy for me since you left Israel.”_

“Not easy for _you_? It hasn’t exactly been a cake walk for me, Ziva. Not having you here – it hasn’t been easy. I miss you.”

_“I hope that we will meet again – in person.”_

“I’d like that.”  
  
 _“I am glad we could still celebrate Hanukah together.”_  
  
“We’ll always have Hanukah,” he said, smiling. He was glad when she smiled back.  
  
 _“Are you ready?”_  
  
“Yeah. Let’s get started.”  
  
Tony and Ziva both lit the shamash candle first. Once it was lit, they started to sing in unison.  
  
 _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
 _l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah. (Amein)_  
  
Tony lit the first candle on his Menorah, as did Ziva.  
  
 _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh. (Amein)_  
  
They set the shamash candle back on the Menorah.  
  
 _“Your Hebrew is getting better, Tony.”_  
  
“I’ve had time to practice,” he said with a smile. He looked at her, smiling back at him, and wished he could reach through the screen and touch her, just once. He knew it wouldn’t be possible. He flashed her one of his trademark grins, and reached into his Hanukah box. From it he produced a dreidel. It had been a gift from Ziva, the first year they spent Hanukah together. He held it up for her to see.  
  
“Want to play?”  
  
A mischievous smile spread over Ziva’s features. He missed that smile.  
  
 _“Prepare to lose, Tony.”_  
  
“Never!” He reached into his pocket and produced a handful of change, to serve as his game pieces. “I, Anthony DiNozzo, will beat Ziva at the Dreidel game!” he said with confidence.  
  
 _“We shall see who is the best.”_  
  
Tony gave the dreidel a spin, and they began the game.  
  
 **NCISNCISNCISNCIS**  
  
Gibbs was alarmed to hear laughter as he approached Tony’s apartment. Just over two hours ago, the young man was looking forlorn and depressed. Where had the sudden mood shift come from? He was poised to knock, until he heard a voice that stopped him cold.  
  
 _“Gimmel!”_  
  
“How could you possibly beat me again, David?”  
  
 _“I have been playing this game since childhood, Tony. You can’t beat the master.”_  
  
Gibbs was fighting the temptation to burst through the door and get a look at her, to scold Tony for not telling him he’d been talking to her. She hadn’t even tried to contact Gibbs after the initial call she’d made, after her decision to stay in Israel. He wouldn’t admit it in front of McGee and DiNozzo, but he missed her fiercely.

With a smile, he turned and made his way back down the hall.  
  
 **NCISNCISNCISNCIS**  
  
Tony was practically walking on air when he arrived at work the next morning.  
  
“Good Morning, Good Mooorning!” he sang out as he dropped his bag by his desk. It was enough to make Tim turn to his friend.  
  
“You’re feeling better, then.”  
  
“Much better, Probalicious!”  
  
“If you’re feeling that good, DiNozzo, gas up the truck,” Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen. He tossed Tony the keys. “We’ve got a dead sailor in Anacostia.”  
  
“With pleasure, Boss!” Tony got up and picked up his gear.  
  
“Oh, and DiNozzo,”  
  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
  
“Happy Hanukah.”  
  
Tony was thrown off for a moment, but he quickly recovered, and smiled at Gibbs.  
  
“Thanks, Boss.”

Tim looked at his friend with confusion as they walked to the elevator.

“Hanukah?”

“Yeah, Probie… it started last night, you know.”

“When did you start celebrating Hanukah?”

Tony didn’t answer him. Tim processed his own question, and his eyes went wide as the elevator doors closed.

“Ziva?”

“Yep.”

“I’ve been trying to Skype her for months. She always logs off when I call her.”

“Do you want to come over tonight, Probie? I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course!”

“Thanks, Tony. That sounds great.”

“Be there at 6 p.m. sharp, Probalicious.”

“Will do.”

The elevator opened, and they all stepped out. Tim, armed with a new understanding of his partner, smiled as he climbed into the truck. He didn’t have to worry about Tony anymore.  
  
 _Finis!_  


**Author's Note:**

> **Translation of Hebrew phrases:**
> 
>  
> 
> Gimmel – Yiddish for “everything”
> 
>  **First Hymn:**  
>  Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam- Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe  
> asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu - Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us  
> l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah. (Amein) - to light the lights of Chanukkah. (Amen)
> 
>  
> 
> **Second Hymn (only sung on the first night of Hanukah):**
> 
>  
> 
> Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam - Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe  
> shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh. (Amein) - who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season (Amen)


End file.
